


Devil of the Cygillan

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Noctis has a Bad Day [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Devil of the Cygillan - Freeform, Gen, I've come up with a new recipe!, Poor Noctis, poor Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis tries to murder Ignis.He really deserves it.Part of the "Noctis has a Bad Day" series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I went there.
> 
> Thanks to Flickerlight for looking through this.

"Nocti-- _eugh_!"  
  
Noctis was having a bad day.  
  
And it was all Ignis's damn fault.

No. That wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. But...  
  
It had started as such a beautiful morning in Galdin Quay. They decided the night before to rest, their feet weary from the never-ending quest for rocks that the shitty reporter wanted and Noctis's ass weary from burning a hole in the leather of the back seat. It was hot enough when they were walking through the desert mindlessly, and Ignis had some issue with the air conditioner being on full-blast when they got back to the car. It was something about wasting the gas.  
  
But that wasn't the problem. No, resting was never the problem. Hell, even walking wasn't too bad once he built up a rhythm.  
  
The problem was Ignis.  
  
Fucking _Ignis_.  
  
Noctis so rarely had time to himself, and with the burning lights above their heads from the high-density UV bulbs, Noctis got to fish in the Galdin Quay... for the first time in his life.  
  
And boy, did he fish like a _true_ king.  
  
It didn't matter that it was well past midnight or that he spent so many hours idling by, staring into the depths of the water, waiting for an answer to questions he dared not ask.  
  
It was only after two in the morning when the line went taut and he knew--he knew this was the fish of his dreams. This was the monster of all monsters. This...  
  
This was Devil of the Cygillan.  
  
And he was going to reel it in.  
  
It took hours, until the dawn began to dust the sky. It had been tough, but Noctis had been tougher. This sweet monster, the one that peeked its head out just enough to make Noctis give out an ungodly screech of joy, was giving in. He had worn it down until the last of its strength seemed to be sapped away and he was able to slowly—ever so slowly— pull it in.

The fish was tired. Noctis was probably more tired. But...  
  
The fish was **done**.  
  
_Click, click, click_. Just a little more. Just one more…

"That's it!"

And then the yell came from behind him and Noctis dropped his rod straight into the water with a plunk of finality.

"I've come up with a new recipe!"

Noctis felt his stomach fall and he reached down feebly, fruitlessly, for his rod. He could see that sweet morning light hitting the metal as the darkness of the abyss engulfed the rod.  
  
The fish seemed to be laughing at him as the line broke--his sweet Abyss Worm hanging out of the corner of the laughing Devil of the Cygillan’s mouth.  
  
No. **No.** It was laughing at him--Noctis could see its wide maul, the grinning lips, those hellish teeth chomp-chomp-chomping at the lure.  
  
"Please, _please_!" Noctis begged, his fingers caressing the fish like a lover. It was so close--so close--  
  
And like his dreams and hopes, it was gone.  
  
Dashed.  
  
Destroyed.  
  
**Dead**.  
  
Later (and only after Gladio pinned the wild-eyed and soaking wet Noctis to the pier while Prompto pulled a half-dead Ignis from the waters painted gold in the morning light) did Noctis come to his senses.  
  
Noctis was having a bad day.  
  
He was pretty sure Iggy was having a worse day.  
  
And Devil of the Cygillan?  
  
The tiny pieces of shattered Abyss Worm lure that littered the beach were testament enough.

_Chomp-chomp-chomp._

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to add me on tumblr! My name is rsasai


End file.
